But You Aren't Real, Right?
by starlight1395
Summary: Alice Grant was orphaned at age five and sent to live with her extended family with no comfort except for a worn copy of Peter Pan. At age thirteen she realizes that something's wrong with her, and at age sixteen she gives up. Gives up on her hero, her savior, her red-haired love. But what would happen if he didn't give up on her? Warning: OC, self-harm
1. Chapter 1

**So this was inspired by another story that hasn't been updated in a while. Some triggering events in this chapter and future chapter, just be warned. I had some difficulties while uploading this so the formatting might seem off. Just saying.**

* * *

><p>I remember clearly the night my mother brought home a book for me, when I just five years old. I remember it clearly because it was the last thing she gave me before she hung herself in her room. She sat me down and read me a book called Peter Pan, written by a woman named Wendy Darling.<p>

Usually she only reads a chapter or two before telling me to run off to bed, but that night she just kept reading, not that I minded. It was a whimsical story that I wished would never end. When she closed the back cover with a sigh, there was nothing in her face that I could see that would give away what she was planning on doing next. She tucked me into bed, but took extra time to sing me a song and kiss my forehead.

"Goodnight Alice, my angel. I love you so much. Remember that."

As a child, I was delighted at this attention. Ever since Papa was killed in an accident, mother had been very distant, almost like she was on an adventure in her mind. She didn't usually have a lot of time for me, so that last night was wonderful.

Looking back, eleven years later, I could clearly see the signs that it would be my last night with my mother. The next day, the maid found her swinging from the ceiling fan and within hours my bags were packed and I was sent to live with the family that I had never met.

When I arrived there, it was obvious I wasn't directly related to them. I had wavy brown hair, rather then their lovely curly blonde hair. My eyes were hazel, but changed colours with my emotions, when everyone's eyes were a clear sky blue.

And I was happy, for a while. I lived with my Uncle Paul, Aunt Emily, Jessica and James, fitting in as best I could, and sometimes I actually felt like I was a part of their family and not a charity case. For the first six years everything went wonderfully. School was good, I got the top marks of my class in art and music; though fell a bit behind James when it came to physical education.

* * *

><p>The trouble started when I was eleven. It was a hot night, and I was having a strange dream, a nightmare really. My father was in it, my mother as well. They were both in the dining room, but when I tried to reach out to them, they began to melt, bones showing through dripping skin. I awoke with a scream, tears rushing down my flushed cheeks. Papa always told me that I need to think through bad dreams and pick out the parts that are impossible to trick my mind into being not scary. I tried, and realized that I couldn't picture his face at all. I couldn't remember what m Father looked like. I could barely remember what Mother looked like. I started to hyperventilate and rushed over to my window.<p>

I threw it open, reveling in the chilly night air. I looked up at the night sky and searched for what I have found thousands of times. The second start to the right and straight on till morning. I fell asleep; staring at that star, wishing for my red-headed hero will take me away.

When I started the 8th grade, things got bad. Back in my middle school everyone was pretty cool and liked just about everyone else. I had friends sure, but no one I could spill my heart out to, but I was okay with that because I would whisper my problems to that second star to the right every night.

In English, we had to do a project about a book and present it to the class. My heart leaped, for I knew exactly what book to do my report on. When I got home that day I rushed to my room and immediately got to work, finishing before I went to bed. The next week, we were to present our reports to the class, and I eagerly – but foolishly - volunteered to present first.

Everyone laughed at me. There was a beat of silence after I finished before the classroom erupted in laughter. The teacher didn't laugh, but she had a disappointed look on her face,

"Alice. This was supposed to be a serious report done on a serious book. Not a child's bedtime story. I'm sorry, but I have to give you a zero and call you parents," My face paled, "I expected so much more from you."

After class, a few kids came up behind me and took my bag, and my book.

"Lookie here! The baby still carries around her bedtime story!" the biggest of the group dropped my bag, but held my most prized possession aloof.

"And look at how tattered it is! I bet she reads it every night!" They all laughed at that and I could feel tears stinging at my eyes.

"I bet a little more wear and tear won't do much harm!" The first bully took the front cover in his left hand and the back cover in his right, and pulled. The seam ripped right down the middle scattering the pages across the hallway.

No one bothered to help me pick them up, so I skipped the rest of the day carefully picking up the pages with shaking hands, trying to prevent my teas from dripping on the tattered pictures, with little success. Without anybody noticing or even caring, I ran home and hid in my room. Both my cousins were still at school, both older and in a different building, so they wouldn't be home for a few more hours. My Aunt and Uncle were at work, and don't come home until late usually. Recently they had to let go of the help due to the economy, so I was alone – only this time I didn't have Peter to comfort me.

That was the first time I hurt myself, at the tender age of thirteen. I was angry, angrier than I had ever been in my life. The only thing left from my mother, destroyed. I had nothing left. I went to my bathroom and looked in the mirror. I had tried to look nice today, borrowing a bit of Jessica's makeup when she was in the shower. Now, black streaks clawed their way down my face like pointed fingers. My usually bright greenish eyes were a drowned brown colour and my whole face seemed ashen. Suddenly, I felt anger. Hot, burning anger flash through my chest and without thinking I punched the mirror with all my strength, feeling satisfaction as I saw the glass shattered and blood splatter.

As quickly as it had come, the anger fled, leaving me with the feeling of a solid, heavy weight on my chest making it hard to breathe. Glancing down at my hand, I saw glass embedded in my knuckles. In a daze, I retrieved the tweezers from behind the mirror cabinet and began clearing the wound. With each piece of glass being removed, the feeling in my chest lightened a bit.

Dropping the tweezers, I grabbed a big-ish piece of mirror and stared at the jagged edge. I rolled down my uniform sock and placed the glass on the skin of my ankle, pressing slightly. A droplet of blood rolled down my ankle, but I smiled. The pressure was leaving. I made two more lines on my ankle and four on my wrist, I quickly but professionally wrapped some bandages around my ankle, wrist and knuckles to stem the blood and begin the healing process. Thankfully James had taught me all about first aid on out adventures, and thankfully I was able to control myself and avoided needing stitches.

With a clearer head, I walked back to my room and sat down at my desk with the pages of my book. With robot-like movements I pieced it back together, using some construction paper and glue to make a new cover and a needle and thread to sew the pages together. I then proceeded to throw the god forsaken book under my bed and never think about it again, nor the characters within it. It took me until the rest of my 'family' returned home, but when we sat down for dinner, no one knew anything was different with me.

* * *

><p>It's been five years since that night, five years. At sixteen years old, the kids at school haven't back off in the slightest. They keep going strong about the 'freaky orphan girl' who's stuck in the past. My 'little habit' hasn't gotten better either, though it helped me a lot. The big kid from the 8th grade, the one who ripped my book, Terrence, seemed to have made it his job to make my life miserable, though I can handle it. I don't let my family know, because I don't want them to worry about me. I don't need any one worrying about me.<p>

I returned home a bit late, mostly because Terrence wanted to 'talk' after school as usual, though the bruise on my ribs were slightly larger than usual. The second I walked through the door, I was greeted by the sounds of yelling. Paul and Emily were nice people, they are, but with the recent downturn in the economy, Paul had been laid off and took up drinking. Emily tries to wean him off to help him look for a new job but he doesn't want to get better.

Emily must have heard the front door close and rushed out of the kitchen, her neat bun in slight disarray but her smile as warm as usual.

"Hello Alice. How was school?" I gave a shrug, as usual, "Well I was making some cookies when Paul-"She cut off, glancing back at the door she came from to see if he had heard her, "When your Uncle needed some help. Stop by the kitchen before dinner if you'd like!"

"Thanks Aunt Emily but I have a ton of homework to do, with midterms coming up and all that." I lied smoothly, wanting to avoid the kitchen at all costs. Emily thinks when I 'study' I lock myself in my room and hit the books. In reality I cry, paint, cut, read. But they know not to bother me until I come out of my own free will.

"Oh! Okay then dear. Don't study too hard now!" She was so wonderfully oblivious. I smiled wide and rushed up two flights of expansive stairs to my room, locking the door behind me. My bag was thrown to some uncared for corner of the room as I threw myself onto the plush bed. Lying on my back, I stared at the ceiling for about an hour before the heat of the room began to suffocate me. Grabbing my black case and heading to the window, I began my nightly ritual.

I threw open the window and my dull eyes instantly drifted to the same start it always does, even though I had begun to hate the ginger character and his friends years ago. The zipper of the case was also familiar to me now. Pulling out the spare razor from Uncle Paul's razor blade, I watched as the light from my star shown off the metallic edge just before it bites into my pale skin. I blissful sigh passes my lips as the crimson drips down my arm onto my black pants.

In a fit of rejection and angry for I missed being able to whisper my problems to my red-haired hero and love, I sliced deep into my arm. Gasping in pain and reeling back from the window, I dropped the blade onto the window sill. I could feel the edges if my mind go fuzzy and the corners of my vision turn black. I knew it wouldn't kill me, for this wasn't the first time I've gone too deep. I knew that I would pass out for a few hours, wake up in the same spot, covered in blood, my family none the wiser.

But just as I closed my eyes, I thought to myself that it actually wouldn't be so bad if I didn't wake up this time, and as I lost consciousness, I felt myself smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystery POV<strong>

I was just passing by really, no destination in mind. I was just enjoying the breeze, when a faint smell hit my nose. I quickly followed it and to my complete horror, saw a girl my age bleeding profusely on the window sill. The most disturbing part though, was the accepting smile on her face. She was obviously around my age, but her face was paler than a corpse's. Without thinking it through, I picked her up and carried her bridal style, not caring about the blood seeping into my clothes. My friend kept yelling at me, telling me what a bad idea this was. We were on a mission, she kept saying, we can't just leave him here to cause mischief because of some girl. But I ignored her and brought her where it was safe. Well, where I thought she would be safe at least.

* * *

><p><strong>This is really just a trail story, so I don't know if I'll continue this of let someone adopt it. I mean, hopefully I'll be able to continue it. I freaking love writing, and I have some ideas that might be good for this. <strong>

**Tell me if this seemed to drag on or not. I seem to have a problem when it comes to writing back stories that drag on for four pages.**

**~*~*~*~Starlight*~*~*~*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was on the internet and realized… I'm bored… _AND HAVE FREE TIME! _** **So I decided to update a few of my stories that I've neglected for the past few… months…. Wow. Anyway. Not sure where I want to go with this but I'll give it my best shot! **

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

I shifted in my bed, not ready to get up for school just yet. I buried my head down into the soft wood smoke seated pillow and pulled the warm pelt blanket over my shoulders. Heaving a content sigh, I snuggled back into the warmth when I realized something important.

My pillow smelt like me and my blanket was a wool blend. Not pelt.

Shooting upright I noticed I wasn't in London anymore. Wherever I was, it was strangely familiar somehow. With a start I actually took in my surroundings and realized that someone took me from my room and brought me somewhere far away. The room was round, and seemed to be built into the roots of a large tree. All over the walls were knickknacks like feathers, skulls, shells and berries, giving it a rustic feel. Slowly propping myself up, I could feel my arms pounding painfully, and I collapsed back into the pillow with a defeated groan. I gave myself maybe another minute before I swing my legs over the edge of the bed only to find it raised higher off the ground than my bed back home.

The room was as silent as a tomb, the only sounds coming from a drippy root a few feet away from my head. I could see the jacket I was wearing draped over the edge of the closest chair, along with the shoes I never removed myself on the floor next to it. As quickly as I could before anyone came, I tied my laces and shrugged on the jacket, wincing as the fabric pulled on the bandages. It took maybe five minutes, and in all that time, still no one came. As a quick second thought, I placed two pillows from a nearby bed under the covers, hoping it would buy me some time with whomever took me from my home.

I went to head for the door when I realized I couldn't find the exit. Panicked, I looked around the area and saw no immediate doors or even openings. I tried to calm my heat beat as it sped up at the prospect of being trapped. Taking a deep breath, I placed my hand on the nearest wall and walked the perimeter, trying to find something, anything. I was about two thirds the way around when my hand caught on a ledge. Looking closer, I was a vine pull at the top.

"And there we are!" I whispered to no one in particular before grasping the vine and pulling. It was tough, and my progress was slower than I had hoped, but I managed to make an opening wide enough for my frame to slip through. When I finally squeezed through the door, I had to close my eyes at the sudden light that bombarded me. After being inside… where ever I was… the sun hurt my sensitive eyes. Blinking away spots, I was able to observe my surroundings.

With a skeptical glare, I took in the dense trees, lush vines and vibrant flowers that seem to be choking me with their colours. All around me there were sounds of birds, bugs and … bells? I shook my head to clear it of this nonsense and tried to focus on getting out and back home again. Thankfully I had worn my sneakers and not my boots, for the roots from the trees proved my skill at balance to be lacking, and boots would have made it that much harder.

"GAAHH!" My arms flung around my head as I tripped yet again on a root and fell face first into a patch of punk flowers. Sitting back, I stared ruefully at the decimated flowers while picking petals from my knotted hair. Not for the first time during this trip, I wished I had a brush and some hair ties… or a pair of scissors.

Something hot rolled down my face and for a second I though maybe it had started raining, which would have made this _so much better._ Bringing a dirtied and cut hand to my cheek, I realized that it was only a tear. Drawing my knees up to my chest, I placed my head down and simply cried. I cried for myself, being lost. I cried for my step-family, probably worried sick. I cried for myself some more, for getting myself in this situation. I knew it was frivolous to cry, that I was wasting precious sunlight that I could be using to escape this jungle, but I couldn't seem to stop.

In the distance from the direction I came from, I heard a crowing, almost like an actual cock would at sunrise, but disregarded it because why would a chicken be in the jungle? Wearily, I tried to stand up, wincing when my knees, spine and arms cracked from sitting so long. I allowed myself another moment to stretch out and work out the knot in my shoulder before I continued on my way. I was able to trek peacefully – well as peacefully as you can while tripping every three steps – before more commotion drew my attention back the way I came.

It sounded like… crying? Yes, like crying and shouting. A finger of cold dread made its way down my spine as I imagined what it could be, and thinking of only one logical idea. Wha if it was those who brought me to this jungle, who came back and found me gone? My heat beat picked up once again and I found myself running faster despite the roots constantly underfoot. The only thought in my mind, running in a loop, was what will happen to me if they catch me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter POV<strong>

It took us while, but we (well I) were able to convince Tiger Lily to give us some "girl things" for our guest. It was really awkward but thankfully I was able to keep my cool, being the leader that I am. Making my way back to the hide out carrying the bundle of dresses, short and "other things" that Tiger Lily wouldn't tell me about, the lost boys were underfoot talking loudly and excitedly. Laughing, I shifted the bundle to one arm and yanked on the pulley to open the latch. My laughter died a little when I noticed the door was slightly open.

Shaking my head and fixing my hat, I pushed my way inside and dumped the clothes onto the table. Shushing the lost boys, so as not to wake our new friend, I made my way to my bed, which was higher than the other beds, to see the girl still curled up under the blankets.

"Lost boys! I need you to go on an important mission and gather some berries for when our guest wakes up!" I knew we didn't need more berries, but I didn't want them to see the wounds on her arms. When I was sure they were all out, I pulled the blanket back gently and dropped it with a gasp.

The bed before me didn't hold an injured girl, but rather two pillows. I took one shaking step back, then another. I must have made a sound, for the lost boys came rushing back, asking all sorts of questions. When they saw the empty bed, there was chaos. We all ran outside, yelling different things which resulted in simply shouts echoing through the trees. Who was she? Where was she? What am I going to so? _I lost a girl!_

* * *

><p><strong>Alice<strong>**'s POV  
><strong>I continued to run away from the sounds until I fell flat on my face and finally understood that I couldn't run anymore. Gasping for breath, wiping sweat and blood from my eyes, I rolled onto my back and stared at the canopy, waiting for something bad to happen. After maybe twenty minutes of catching my breath, I could feel my eyelids growing heavy and my breathing slow. Soon I could feel myself drifting off to sleep, even though I was lying in the middle of a strange jungle forest.

On the cusp of sleep, I didn't notice the approaching foot steps at first. I didn't notice the new presence until it was upon me. Fearing the worst, I tried to shield my face, but my limbs were just too heavy. A slight whimper escaped my lips when I heard a voice address me.

"Hello?" The voice was strange yet familiar, "Wait! You're injured?" A hand brushed some hair away from my face. Strong arms reached under my back and lifted me up. Right before completely losing my consciousness, I heard one last sentence.

"Mr. Smee! Run to the ship and prepare a room!"

* * *

><p><strong>And boom! It wasn't Peter who found Alice was it!? Anyway I hope this doesn't seem too abstract to you guys. It was written in one sitting :P <strong>

**Until next time my Lovlies **

**~*~*~*~Starlight~*~*~*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so with some pushing from my reviewers I'm updating now, even though my life is super duper crazy! Some shit it going on with my family but my boyfriend is helping me keep my head together. Again, I'm not 100% sure how I want to go about this story in the long run so any ideas, ANY IDEAS AT ALL are appreciated and begged for. For real. Please help.**

**I'd like to give a super special shout out to:**

**~JennaPaige93**

**~Fantasyfiction1997**

**~EmmaWinterFrost**

**~Sapphire (this is for you Doll) **

**~And all the guests who've reviewed my story and made me feel awesome! I love you all! If you ask me questions in the reviews I can answer you right here on the next chapter or through PMs!**

**Alice****'s POV**

* * *

><p>For the second time in as many days, well as far as I can tell, I awoke in a place I was unfamiliar with pain, this time in my head and not my wrist. Small miracles it seems. I tried opening my yes, only to feel a pounding within my skull and quickly squinched my face again. The faint light was already making it worse. I took a deep breath, then another and another. Finally I decided that the rocking wasn't just my head and willed myself to open my eyes for real this time.<p>

I was lying on my back on top of a plush four-poster bed. The drapes were old-looking, and had bobbles and such strung on fishing net as decoration. I watched as the netting swayed from side to side, listening to my breathing and the sounds of gulls from the open port window. My stomach growled loudly, disrupting the somewhat peaceful silence. I could feel my cheeks grow warm, even though there was no one around to hear and reached up to rub the sleep from my eyes. It took a moment, for my whole body was sore and I silently cursed myself for being so clumsy and out of shape. My fingers felt something soft wrapped around my head. Bandaging made of some type of linen was tied carefully, but I wanted to rip it off because the fabric was beginning to itch horribly.

I sat up and swing my legs around, settling my feet on the unstable wooden floors. I took note that I was now wearing a tunic and leggings combination, though no shoes or vest or belt. After gaining my bearings again, I glanced around the cabin to find the exit, this action bringing me to remember what I did just yesterday morning. I stopped for a second, realizing I didn't actually know how long ago that was. I blinked twice and looked at the closest door.

It was wood, like the rest of the room, and quite plain. The handle was a simple latch, closed but not locked. I reached out and found the metal was warm, and before I could worry about what could be behind it, I yanked it open.

Something attacked me when the door was opened. It was long and smelled of moth balls. I tried to fight it off but it just became more and more tangled around me. I moved backwards to escape, only to trip over the corner of a rug and fall on my butt – painfully. Suddenly the attack stopped and I saw for the first time what had attacked me. It was… a pea coat? It was long and red with white frills and pockets adorning it in a gaudy sort of way. Feeling a draft through my leggings and tunic, I shrugged on the coat. It went about three inches from my ankle, so the person it belongs to must be quite tall.

Peering in the doorway, I cursed under my breath when I saw it was simply a closet, filled with frills and boots. Pushing the sleeves up past my hands, I secured the latch once more and walked unsteadily to the next door.

This one was larger by a margin and had a fancy knob instead of a latch. The wood was lighter, as if made from a different type of wood, and the frame around it depicted mermaids and fairies. Not knowing where this door could lead, I turned the knob to find that this too was warm, and pushed the door open. What I saw was definitely not was I was expecting.

A cool but salty breeze ruffled what hair was loose from the bandaging, the sun warm on my face. All around me, I saw men of all sizes working on whatever they were told to do. Some were tying knots, while others mended a sail. A few were playing a card game, and a portly little man in a stripped shirt was trying to get them to leave.

"Oh! Miss! You shouldn't be walking around! You've only just woken up!" The portly man turned to see me watching the goings on of the ship and addressed me, though I wasn't paying attention, "Um… Miss? Are you okay?" By this point, a familiar accent broke me from my daydreams. I could feel my eyes grow wide as I took in the all too familiar sight of the man in front of me.

How could I forget the striped shirt, bushy beard, rosy cheeks and cheery disposition? My face drained of all colour as my heart beat picked up it's pace. I could hear Smee calling for the Captain, but I couldn't make my mind work past the fact that THE Mr. Smee was standing before me. On a ship. In a cove. By an island. The pieces began to click one by one, making my whole world throw up on itself.

Island with a jungle, room made of roots, crowing from the sky, Mr. Smee…. It all made sense, though I wanted to reject the thought. My shoulders began to tremble as a large shadow covered me. Something cold and metallic lifted my chin up towards the sky. My eyes met his, and I knew with all certainty that I was right.

"Hello my dear. I'm glad you're awake. You took quite an injury to the noggin." Captain Hook said, almost tenderly, his hook never leaving my chin, "Though I couldn't help but notice the wounds on your arms as well. I'm no doctor, my dear, but I don't believe you received those running through the jungle." I wanted to break eye contact but I found myself frozen at the fact the Captain Hook, in the flesh, was talking to me.

"…." I couldn't seem to say anything, though I did try. The only sounds that would escape my lips were a gasping babble. And then I broke.

I ripped my face away from his hook, eyes growing even wider and mouth going slack. "NO! YOU'RE NOT REAL. YOU'RE. NOT. REAL!" I covered my ears with my hands and fell to my knees, "Y-YOU CAN'T BE REAL!" Tears began to fall, slowly at first them in rapid streams. My breathing picked up as well as the volume of my denial.

Around me, the crew was terrified at my sudden change of persona. In the distance, another presence was alerted to my distressed shouts, though no one knew who just yet.

"YOU'RE NOT REAL! I DON'T BELIEVE IN YOU ANYMORE! I DON'T BELIEVE…I DON'T...I DON'T BELieve in you… anymore…" All my energy left, as if I was stuck by sudden fatigue. Hands tried to come near me, to help me to my feet, but I cringed away every time they came close, in fear my fragile reality will crumble even more.

I just wanted to wake up in my bed. This was too much; this dream was just too real. I fought the arms that tied to close around me for as long as I could before I couldn't fight anymore and gave in. The arms wrapped around my shoulders and held me tight, almost as if they were keeping my together in one piece. The shoulder belonging to the arms smelt the way the jacket my own shoulders wore did. I couldn't fight, or cry, or move, even if I wanted to.

From above us all, a young voice called out.

"I have found her! Unhand the lady, Hook, or I'll have to cut your other one off to teach you a lesson!"

Fuck no….

* * *

><p><strong>SO I don't really like how this chapter turned out, if I'm being honest, but all I know is that I would react the same way if I was in her place, though it seems really whiny and annoying and well… clique in that aspect. I also apologize for Hook being OOC, but I believe everyone has a soft side when not facing their enemies (AKA Peter Pan) And I'm also sorry that it's so short but I have homework I've been putting off and if I continued it would be twenty pages long or something ridiculous.<strong>

** The self-harm ideal hasn't been brought up much in this chapter or the last, but with the way my thoughts are turning, it'll make another appearance, probably within the next few chapters. I broke a very important promise to a very important person and I'm loathing every second I don't tell him, though he's never going to find out.**

**Hasta La Pasta~~ **

**~*~*~*~*~Starlight*~*~*~*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**So instead of working on my art project, or packing for my upcoming College trips, I decided to sit down and white this for my lovely readers! I never thought this story would ever be this popular! Only three chapters and I have 17 reviews? You guys are far too kind!**

**I want to give a shout out to Alice, Guest and demonpoxxx for reviewing, though a super special one for the guest for giving me such detailed feedback! I wish I could thank you personally!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

I could feel Hook's arms tighten around me as something landed lightly on the mast. I tried looking up but he kept me from moving, probably for a reason. I could feel my eyes growing wide and the crew around me shouting and throwing things.

_"That voice… could it be?" **"No he doesn't exist. He's not real."** "You're right. He's not real…" _Though my inner monologue, Hook had talked to… _him. _When I came back to the conversation, I felt hook lunge behind me and hands on my shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Hook POV (Five minutes earlier)<strong>

I wrap my arms around the child tighter, as if to hide her from the red-headed menace. I watched Pan land on the mast like the fairies he's always hanging around with a grimace on my face.

"Now Pan, is that anyway to speak to an adult?" I could see his face, his emotions as clear and readable as ever. He was confused, that she was here. He was angry, that I had her. He was scared, that I would do something to her. He was apprehensive, probably because she left in the first place.

"Nuh Uhh Hook! It doesn't matter because I don't care if you're an adult or not!" The little brat stuck his tongue out at me, and I could sense the child trying to look around my shoulder.

"Why do you want the girl so much? Did you kidnap another young woman to play mother to you and your hooligans? You want to keep her here so she can read you stories every night?" He face began to fall some, "Well did you ever think about what she wants, Pan?" He took a step back but lost his footing. Though he fell, his flying trick saved him from the splat at the end of his decent. He flew above where I was crouched with the girl and landed behind her.

"I want to help her get better, Hook. Not that you'd know anything about _compassion_, would you? Why would you want her? To use her as a-" I cut the little brat off before he could finish. Lunging across the child, I tried to slap the cocky grin off his babyish face. I was livid that he would even suggest something like that. He simply flew out of the way and took advantage of my movement to snatch the girl out from under me. I could feel her slip from my grasp, so I did the only thing I could think of. As if time had stopped, I was able to reach into my pocket, take out a small object and slip it into the pocket of her coat before they were out of arms reach.

She seemed like smart girl. She'll know what to do with it if she so chooses too.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

It took a long time to find her, and when I did I wasn't as shocked as I probably should've been to see that Hook had taken her. Flying down I used my smart wit and clever cunning to make him drop his guard and snag the girl out from his slimy pirate hands. Placing one arm under her back and the other under her knees, I flew away from the stink ship and back to the base, confused on why she was struggling.

"You-you're not real… you're not real. You're notrealyou'renotrealyou'renotreal." It was as if she was praying or something, which kinda freaked me out but I could understand if she was shaken up from spending the night with those adults. By the time we arrived back at the base, she had calmed down and simply had her head resting on my chest, eyes half-lidded. I figured now would be as good as time as any to try and get some answers.

"So what's your name?" I asked in a calm voice, hoping to coax the response.

"Alice Grant," She mumbled into my chest, "And you're Peter, though I don't understand how." Her whole frame seemed to sag with the last statement.

"And why wouldn't I exist?" I was genuinely confused about how I couldn't be real.

"You're made up. A story book character. You all are, yet here I am. I must be dead…" My breathing stopped for a second and I halted in the air.

"No! You're not dead! I saved you! You're alive because of me!" now she'll be so happy with me that she'll stay with me and the lost boys!

"Why would you do that?" She still hadn't lifted her head, but her words chilled me to my core.

"B-because! I'm the hero! I'll save whoever needs it. Plus," my voice drops low as we descend into the jungle, "I was terrified to see you passed out on your window sill like that. It reminded me of someone, a long time ago, and I couldn't save her then. I just had to save you." Just as my green-shoes touched the ground, Alice looked me in the square in the face.

Several emotions flitted across her face, some of which surprised me completely. Disbelief, and a little fear and some more that I missed. Finally, her face showed pure admiration, as if she had finally met her hero, though that's what I was.

"Peter Pan… _The _Peter Pan, in the flesh…" Her voice trailed off.

"That's me doll. Peter Pan." I couldn't help the smile from reaching my lips, for her reaction was just so endearing. I went to let her down, but she almost seemed to jump to the ground herself.

"Why-" her own stomach cut her off and I laughed loudly.

"Why don't we go get some food and I'll take you exploring? Is that okay?" For some reason I was starting to get worried about her response, only to sigh in relief.

"Yes… that sounds great Peter."

* * *

><p><strong>Alice POV<strong>

I tried to escape at first, but his flying was so calming I quickly found myself starting to doze off. It didn't help that he smelt like the forest and… home. Almost like that old book my mom had given me. It was very comforting, in an odd way. I answered his question, but what I really wanted to ask was _"Why didn't you save me sooner? Why didn't you come when I called for you? Where were you when I lost my hope?" _But I kept silent. It wasn't his fault, it was mine alone.

When we landed, as stupid as it sounds, I didn't want to let go. I had never been held like that by a boy before, and I have to admit that it was amazing. It was so…warm.

Realizing what I was just thinking, I quickly tried to leave his arms, only almost fall on my face. I shoved my hands into the pockets of Hook's coat, only to find a small, smooth object there. Peter offered to give me a tour after we ate, and honestly, I wouldn't want anything else now.

He turned his back and began to lead the way, and only then did I risk a look at the object. It was round, about the size of a small plumb and silver. Along the top there was an inscription reading _Whisper where you wish to go and the lights will take you home. _Before I could ponder it anymore, we reached the largest tree in the jungle. Before he could see I slipped the ball back into the pocket, and made a note in the back of my head to ponder it later.

The second we enter the tree, we were greeted by silence. Obviously as confused as I was, Peter walked up to the table and picked up a leaf. I peered over his shoulder and saw crude words scribbled into it.

_"Gone fishing. Be back soon. –LB" _I laughed silently for it looked just like what the lost boys would do. Peter found it just as funny as me, for he laughed out loud with that peculiar laugh of his and sat down.

I pulled out one of the chairs across from him and plopped down, my body tired from the past few days. Resting my head in my arms, I closed my eyes for only a moment, but in that moment Peter was able to make an entire meal, so when I opened my eyes again I saw what looked like salmon and carrots on a plate in front of my face.

Smiling, I took a small bite and burnt my tongue. Tsking at myself, I made sure I was more careful with the next bite. The fish was delicious; it seemed to melt in my mouth like butter.

"Oh Alice! Take off that stinky jacket so I can burn it!" I was torn from my food heaven to process what he meant. I looked down at myself and realized he meant Hook's fancy jacket, and I couldn't possible let him burn it!

"No way! It's a really nice jacket and I can't give it back if you burn it!" He seemed aghast at the idea of me seeing Hook again.

"But he's a pirate! And an adult! You can't trust him!" I just shook my head and flicked a carrot at his head.

"Peter, Captain Hook was a perfect Gentleman. He didn't do anything mean or malicious the time I was there!"  
>"But he took you! That's why you were gone when we came back."<br>"No. I left myself because it freaked me out to wake up alone in a strange place." He wanted to interrupt but shut his mouth with a clack when I finished.

"But…"

"No buts Peter. Hook helped me when I was hurt in the jungle and was concerned about-" for some reason I couldn't seem to form the words to mention my cuts, but thankfully he noticed without having me blubber like a dying fish.

"About your arms? If you say so, but I'm still going to warm you. He tried to feed me to an alligator. He tried to kill Wendy and the lost boys! He isn't always nice. He might just have taken a Fancy to you for-" He cut himself off, though what he was going top say I can only guess.

It dawned on me at that moment that Peter sounded older than he should have. He shouldn't sound so cautious and deep if he's a care-free sixteen year old flying boy. My musing were cut short when I started choking on a carrot slice and Peter needed to pound on my back to dislodge it.

* * *

><p><strong>This is it for now. I meant to cut it off a few paragraphs ago but I figured you deserved a bit more for putting up with my wonky update schedule. SO I need you guys to vote for me! Should I…<strong>

** ~Have Peter take Alice to meet the mermaids? **

** ~Have Peter take Alice to meet the fairies?**

** ~Have Alice use the orb?**

** ~And where should she ask it to take her?**

**Just vote in you're reviews and the one with the best ideas to continue will win! As much as I wanted too, I couldn't fit any thing overly-angsty in this chapter, though it definitely will if she were to meet anyone *wink nudge depends on what you choose* **

**Hey! You guys should check out my profile! I re-wrote my Bio and I think everyone needs to see it and take it to heart. I've recently been going through a very, very dark point. My boyfriend has talked me through some of my breakdowns but this time I went to far and he told me that if I keep cutting and making myself throw up everyone will get sick of it and leave. I know he's right, and that he was probably just tired of my emotional bullshit at the time, but it still really hurt. **

**I love you all!**

**~*~*~Starlight~*~*~***


	5. Chapter 5

**SO I guess an apology isn't really going to cut it, but I'm sorry for abandoning this for so long. In fact, I haven't updated ANY of my stories in months. My depression is just going so out of wack now, finding motivation to do anything is a struggle.**

** Most of what happened was I found my first boyfriend, after two months started to fall in love with him, only to have him break up because he couldn't deal with his family problems AND a relationship with distance. So now I'm sad and alone. It's been almost three weeks and I'm still all torn up by it. **

**Here's some advice. Boys are icky and have cooties and aren't worth the ocean of tears they'll leave you with.**

**And now my lovely reviewers! **

** Lulu-hime: So I don't know if that beginning part was sarcasm or what, but thanks! I saw that you went through my profile, and I'm sorry to say I haven't gotten any better. In fact it's gotten so much worse…**

**Secretauthor: I'm glad you enjoyed it! Of course I'll keep going with it silly!**

**Guest: I'm trying to give this whole thing a new light. Of course Hook will have more screen time and character development but now he's back on his ship!**

**So it was a 2:1 vote! We have our adventure for this chapter, but what'll happen…..NEXT!? THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW!**

**Another thing. A few people have inquired on how Alice could be familiar with their voices if she's only even known the book. When she read the book, she heard different voices for the different characters in her mind. That may sound weird but I do the same thing, so when the characters sound different in movies I get a little thrown off.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

Peter made me leave Hook's jacket behind and change into come clothes that smelt like smoke. According to him a storm is rolling in so the jungle gets hot and sticky, and I've had enough of wearing the wrong thing in this messed up world. Now, I'm sitting on his bed, wrestling my hair up into something resembling a messy bun, or a bird's nest, waiting for Peter to find something special. He burst through the door with something clenched in his hand, looking oh so proud of himself.

"Alice come here and meet a good friend of mine!" He opened his hand and a small, glowing figure tumbled onto the table, disoriented. She stood up, and I saw large glittery wings behind the small figurine. Eyes widening, I remembered her. This feisty ball of fairy dust – who now was scolding Peter for handling her so roughly – was Tinker Bell.

I must have made a sound because she whipped her red face towards me. I could see the colour in her cheeks fade as she coolly gave me a once over. Flitting up to Peter's shoulder, she perched, legs crossed and her chin resting in her palm. A light tinkling sound filled the earthy room, which made me think of the bells when I first tried to escape.

"Don't be that way Tink!" Peter scolded playfully, "Alice here needs some of your pixie dust so we can go fly to the cove!" Even from a small distance, I could see the small creature's eyes grow wide with confusion, her pointed ears turning a peculiar shade of red. Shooting up into the air, the started shaking a fist in Peter's face and screaming in that bell language.

Captivated by her tiny beauty, I was surprised to suddenly find her in from of my face. She pulled my hair and slapped my nose. She kicked my lips and tugged my eyelashes. None if it hurt, it was more like she was criticizing me than trying to hurt me.

"Tink! That's uncalled for! Alice is a beautiful young woman, and if you're going to call her all those nasty names, just go! You can't compare yourself to everyone around you!" She was shocked at his outburst, as was I. I knew from the story that they didn't always get along, but not to this extent.

"You're right Tink," I say to the small figure standing on the table with drooping wings, "You are much prettier than I am. Peter's just delusional" Though I tried to stop, tears began to build in my eyes. It's hard to admit something like that, even if it's something you tell yourself everyday.

Her wings perked up slightly as she turned to look me in the face. A just smiled and tried to fight back my tears, though one must have slipped past, for she flew over and caught it in her tiny hands. Looking from the tear, to me, to Peter, she finally rolled her eyes and threw a handful of golden glitter right in my face. As I'm coughing and trying to breathe, I can hear Peter thanking the fairy for giving me the dust.

By the time my lungs had cleared, Tinker Bell had left, and Peter was watching me expectantly. Sneezing again, I looked right back, waiting for something to happen.

"Well? Think of a happy thought and fly!" Oh that's right! I had forgotten than the dust can help you fly. I closed my eyes and tried to think happy thoughts. The first thought was of that last night with my mother, how happy I was at the attention. I could feel my heels start to leave the ground, only to have then crash back down as the memory continued to the maid finding her cold, dead body swinging from the ceiling like a morbid clock pendulum. My eyes flew open to see a concerned Pan.

"Try again. You almost had it! Just think of a happier thought!" I screwed my eyes shut, desperately going through my past to find a happy memory. I though of the feeling I had while giving my report on my favorite book, but the disappointment that followed rendered that memory useless. I remembered my last sigh as I resigned myself to death, but that really wasn't happy now was it?

Finally, I thought of being carried in Peter's arms to his hideout. My heart lightened at the memory of his strong arms and warmth. First my heels lifted off, then my toes. Suddenly I was hovering an inch off the ground! And just as suddenly as it came, I crashed back onto the ground.

Dazed, I just looked up at his confused face, his freckled nose wrinkling a little and his eyebrows scrunched.

"I guess I don't have any happy thoughts…" The statement rang heavily in the silence, and bounced painfully in my mind.

"We'll just have to make some now won't we?" He grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet, "I'll just fly you over myself and then you can fly yourself back!" I was dragged outside by my wrist, not really having a say where I'm going.

Because my mind was distracted with the fact that I have _no happy memories_, I didn't feel Peter stop until he scooped me up in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter POV<strong>

I could tell she was a little freaked out that she couldn't think of any happy memories, but I knew where we're going today will make some! They're always so friendly towards me! Though they weren't all that nice to Wendy… Oh well.

I scoop her up like I did on the way back from Hook's ship, one arm around her back and one around her backside. I couldn't help but grin a little bit at that part. She tensed up a little at first, but the second she settled into my arms she seemed to just relax.

"Hey, Alice?" She tilted her head up to look me in the face and not for the first time was I stunned by the sheer originality of her face. She didn't look anything like those average girls I've seen when I visit the main land. Her eyes were wider, more guarded as if she expects to be hurt. Her lips are always parted a little, as if ready to defend herself and when she sneezes her whole face scrunches up and honestly it's just the cutest thing in Neverland!

"Do you trust me?" I wasn't sure how she would answer, because she's a strange girl, but I was relieved when she nodded her head and smiled and my whole chest lightened. "Well then… HOLD ON!" With a crow of joy I jumped into the air, grinning wider when I felt her arms tighten around my neck.

With my destination in mind, I tried not to show off to much, and failed terribly as I flew through loops and swirls and dives that pull up right before the ground. I was afraid she wasn't having fun, because she hid her face in my shoulder and was screaming a bunch but at one point I saw that she was smiling! Picking up speed, I flew all around the island, even longer than I had to, just because I wanted to keep holding her.

Finally, though, our destination came into view and with a sigh I landed behind a line of trees. Being the gentleman I am, I gently placed her on the ground but held on to her shoulders because she started wobbling on her feet.

I stood behind Alice and covered her eyes, guiding her forward though the foliage and into the cove. Moving her forward more, I helped her sit on a rock close to the waters edge and whistled for the girls to come and say hi.

When I saw the shimmers under the water, I released Alice's face and gestured with a flourish to the figures rising from the depths. One by one, heads pop up. One had green hair, while another had a blueish hue. The head mermaid however had bright pink hair. All three were beautiful, with deep eyes and plump lips, and none of them wore a top. They just draped their hair over their chests. Their tails didn't match their hair like some would think, but are actually a silvery colour to blend in with the waves. When I was less experienced I found myself captivated by them, now I know they aren't my type.

Glancing over, I was enchanted by how blown away she was at the creatures. Slyly, I moved closer so I was sitting right next to the human girl. Without even realizing it, I reached up and gently snagged a lock of her hair that had fallen from her bun and twirled it around my callused finger.

"They're so beautiful…" She whispered, mostly to herself.

"How dare you." A whimsical voice broke me of my trance. Looking away from Alice, Is aw the main mermaid had addressed me, and quite rudely to boot.

"How dare I what?" I watched in amusement as her face crinkled in a grimace. I coked my head to one side in only partly mocking confusion. I honestly didn't know what I dared to do.

"How dare you bring that human hag to our cove Peter? You know how precious this area is to us. And you sully our waters with her hideous reflection. How. Dare. You." I could actually feel the colour bleed from my face as I turned to look at Alice, and oh dear god how I wished I hadn't.

Her face was pure white, eyes wide and watery. Her breathing was becoming fast and labored, her hands shaking in her lap. I should have known this was a bad idea. Before I could either scold that pink haired bitch, or comfort my girl, she took off running back the way we came. Frozen in my spot, I couldn't move for a few moments. By the time I got my senses about me, she was gone. Throwing a few choice words at the sea hags, I took off into the air to find her before she does something harmful.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

_Runrunrunrunrun get away run don't listen to them please no run_

My thoughts were bombarding me with their words, tears streaming down my face. They were so beautiful, so perfect, they must know what their talking about. How dare I possibly think that Peter could find me pretty when he's friends with someone like them?

I jumped and dodge, my reflexes better now that I'm fed and slightly less confused on where I am. Eventually, my reflexes game out and I tripped on a large root attached to a tree, whose branches and roots made a cage sort of. I could feel the blood dripping from my knee, so I found a hole in the roots to slump into the crevice.

_How dare you_

_ Human Hag_

_ Hideous_

_ "They're right." __**"Of course they're right. I've been telling you that for years." **__"I know but…" __**"But nothing. You've always been dim haven't you?" **__"Shut up." __**"Oh Alice sweetie, I'll never shut up. I'm the only one who doesn't lie to you." **__"Peter would never lie to me." __**"He already has!" **_

As the voice cackled loudly, I ripped my sleeves up and clawed off the wrappings that were left over from Hook's care. Looking around, I was an old stick sitting in the dirt next to me. Without thinking of the consequences, I grabbed the stick and dragged it along the three day old cuts on my arm. The sweet feeling of my skin opening up slowed the flow of tears, and I couldn't help but let a soft, mad chuckled slip past my chapped lips.

Putting my head back, I noticed something sticking out of the ground. It looked like another root hump sticking up from the soil, but it was made of actual wooden boards. Using the stick and my good arm, I scrape away the dirt until I could see the object was the top of a chest.

Suddenly energized with curiosity, I dug deeper and pulled the chest out of the hole. The chest was small, it could probably fit a piece of paper comfortably on the bottom, and it didn't have a lock. On the lid was a faded insignia that seemed very familiar, but I couldn't think of it.

Inside, to my surprise, there were quite a few pieces of paper. The one right on top grabbed my attention, with the bright red wax seal still intact. Popping open the seal, I started to read the letter, but stopped after the first line, my eyes growing wide and incredulous. _No…way…_

_ If you are reading this, that mean that Captain James Hook, have successfully ended the miserable existence I was living. _

**_Hook tried to kill himself?!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Well there we have it! It was going to be longer but my mom's kicking me off the computer and I desperately wanted this to go up tonight. <strong>

**I don't know if you can tell by the events what kind of mood I'm in. That's right! I terribly depressed, suicidal one! Huzzah! *fake enthusiasm to try and make me feel better***

**You guys have no idea how much you make my day. Every time I see a new review, my whole day is made. If I'm having a particularly crappy day, I just go through and re-read them all.**

**I really do love you all more then most all the kids at my school… but in ten days I don't have to deal with them anymore and I'LL FINALLY BE A SENIOR! **

**Ah well, until next time my adorable, perfect, lovely baes!**

**~*~*~*Starlight~*~*~*~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's an update, as promised. It looks like most of my writing will be on my phone from now on so please excuse any typos or glitches. I'll figure it all out eventually! **

**And I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed last night. Waking up to everyone was magical, especially to Brianna, who reviewed as a guest. **

**This chapter will have more back story for a bunch of the characters! **

* * *

><p><strong>Hook's POV <strong>

I had been feeling uneasy ever since that nasty Pan boy took the child away. There was something about her, and it wasn't particularly a good thing, but it sparked my interest.

Signing, I tossed my feathered hat like a Frisbee into my bed, where the covers were still thrown about from it's previous guest. I run my only hand down my face in frustration, trying to figure out what exactly about the girl that reminded me of something far off.

Mr. Smee came bustling in with a tray of tea and cookies, looking down, like a kicked puppy. He placed the tray on the table with my hand drawn map of Neverland and turned to go without his usual blubbering about the day's activities.

"Mr. Smee, a moment." I said, calling the short man from his trance like state and pulling him away front the door.

"Mr. Smee-"

"Captain-"

We both spoke at the same time, cutting each other off. Smee clenched his fists at his sides and took a breath.

"Captain. Do you have a picture of her left?" I didn't have to ask for clarification. I knew who he was talking about. I shook my head, I had hidden all her pictures along with all the letters far away. Somewhere not even I would be able to find them again.

Smee looked me in the eyes as a tear leaked down his not-so-rosy cheeks and whispered.

"She's a spitting image."

And it clicked.

And I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

I ripped off the hem of my tunic and wrapped it around the scratches on my arm, using my teeth to tighten the knot. Picking up the first letter again, I take a deep breath to calm my shaking hands and begin reading.

"_If you are reading this, that mean that I Captain James Hook, have successfully ended the miserable existence I was living. It wasn't a hard decision for me to make. _

_For two years I've been forced to sea to pay back the fiends who captured my love and unborn child. I never wanted to be a pirate. My dream was to become a doctor. Instead, he been forced to kill and plunder. _

_Every night I'm tormented with dreams of those who have lost their lives at my hands. The fires engulfing my very being until I cannot breathe. I dream that my wife was killed. That the child I never knew was decimated. I wake up in a cold sweat every night, because if you're caught crying here, you're punished. _

_This is my way of punishing myself for my crimes. The lacerations covering my body can in no way equal the pain I have caused countless others. This final act will be my final sin. _

_As I rot in hell, I will never forget the faces of the men I have killed, nor will I ever forget the face of my dearest love, Emily. _

The corner of the worn parchment had some dark brown spots. I begin to hyperventilate as I realize what this letter was implying. Tears blurred my vision and dripped down into the blood that had dried years ago, probably before I was even born. I scanned the page again to find a date or something. At the very top was a faded number, and in the fading sunlight, I was barely able to make out the date _March 7__th__, 1775._

The very next paper in the pile of the chest had a date of only a few days later. This was written in more of a diary or journal format. Wiping my cheeks with the back of my hand, I started the second letter.

_I woke up a few hours ago, and it was probably the most disappointing thing that has ever happened to me. I could have sworn that I would not have woken up after what I did, but I did. Where, I couldn't tell you. Some kind of lush jungle land, with clear skies and a strange bell chiming in the distance, unlike anything on any map ever drawn up, and I would know. _

_Before I was awake for too long, a man opened some type of lever activated hatch in the wall of the room I was held in. He was followed by a small boy of what looked to be six years old. Both had fiery red hair and pixie like features. The man had feathers and beads in his beard and a green cap with a red feather. The boy had what looked to be a Native American head band on, the type with the three feathers in the back, as well as freshly painted marks on his face. I could see the wet paint glistening in the light. _

_The man greeted me with a wide grin and a laugh. He introduced himself as David, the boy as his son Peter, though anyone could have seen the resemblance. Then a miracle happened._

_Right before my eyes, this man began to float! Like a bird, he rose from the ground. He asked if I would like to see my ship. I was confused, without question, but was curious as well. He had the lad fetch a pouch of something and told me to close my eyes and think of a happy thought. I felt a light touch on my face and shoulders as I imagined the last time I was able to eat breakfast with my dearest Emily._

_Suddenly, I too was flying! I could help but let out a laugh, even though my chest was still heavy from my failure. He brought me to a cove, where a ship was anchored. _

_Undoubtedly it was the ship I had previously sailed, but this ship was new. Crisp white sails and freshly waxed wood. She glowed, but creaked in silence. _

_We landed, our footsteps making no sound on the new deck. I could have sworn it was the same ship, where I tried to end my life, but something was off. _

_'Where is the crew?' I asked this David fellow. He merely threw his head back with a guffaw and crowed like a cock would at the sunrise. The sound echoed off the slopes of the ship, and there was suddenly movement from below!_

_The door opened, and out walked the crew of the Jolly Roger, but not the crew I had known. There was Jimmy, but instead of grimacing at his hands, as he often did when reminiscing about his past actions - not much different from what I had done, he had one arm draped around Robert, who's double pistols were no where in sight. _

_The crew the over all the same, but they somehow lost their human qualities. Their depression and anger and blood lust, all gone. Sure they weren't as chipper and David and his lad, but it wasn't normal. _

_Even the captain's lackey Smee was there, as sickly happy as usual. The one person who wasn't there was captain Louis, which his feathered hat and red coat.  
>I must have zoned out at this point, because I was only brought back into the moment by a hand on the shoulder. Looking up at me was Smee, holding something. <em>

_It embarrasses me to admit, even to a paper no one will read, that my hands were shaking as I picked up the feathered cap and red coat. Exactly the same as captain Louis has worn. 'Welcome back captain.' They all said to me, 'put on your hat captain.' They called in frenzy. _

_I placed the hat on my head, the sides dipping over my ears. Captain Louis had longer hair which held it up more, while my own hair can barely make a rats tail. A cheer rang through the men._

'Long live Captain Hooke! Long live Captain Hooke!'

_I turned to David, for an explanation, but he simply smiled and laughed. Pulling his son close with one arm, he rested the other on my shoulder. 'This is the place where dreams come true. Don't question it.'_

With a crow and a chortle, the two of them took off, leaving me as captain of my own ship. Now, I'm not ungrateful for everything David has done for me, but if this is the place where dreams come true, why have my dreams of Emily not come true?

I sat in a stunned silence for several minutes. Peter's father? And Hook? None of it makes any sense. It didn't match up with my story.

"Every crack comes from an unseen pressure." Something my aunt used to tell me came swimming back, and I suddenly felt unimaginable sadness, for Hook who lost his love, for Peter who lost his father.

The next few parchments recounted the events that had happened in the following months, and as interesting as it all was, it just didn't add up. I sat there in the quickly fading light and made a decision. I need to find out what really happened on this island all those years ago.

I gathered up the papers into a nice pile and went to put them back into the chest when a small slip of paper fell free and floated freely to the dirt. Brushing my hair away from my eyes, I read the back of the paper.

Emily Hooke, 1772  
>Age, 20<p>

Flipping the paper over, I instantly realize it's an old photo. Focusing on the face, the last thing I could make out as the sun finally set was my own face staring back at me.

I threw the papers into the chest and crawled from my hiding spot, dragging these treasures from the past behind me. I took a deep breath and bellowed into the starry night.

"PETER!"

And I waited.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter POV<strong>

I had spent the whole day flying around the island in a panic. I told the lost boys as little as possible when I sent them out to search. I even got Tink to get some of her fairy friends to help. It was an all out search party.

Flashbacks of fractured memories were surfacing, some I purposely forgot, and others I don't remember at all. A man, an adult. But I don't feel any contempt... I grab the hair on both sides of my head harshly and shake my head from side to side, trying to use the pain to get rid of it all.

More water fell into my face. I looked up and saw the sky was clear as usual, the sunset almost complete, before realizing it was coming from me.

It's been so long since I cried. The last time was when... The exact time escaped me, but I know it was an important event.

I watch as the sun finally dips below the horizon and dejectedly turn to head back to the base, for it's too dark to search now. We will just have to start again in the morning.

Suddenly, a cry catches on the wind and I swear I have never flown faster in my life.

"PETER!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well here it is! It took a long time, and it was going to be a lot longer, but I decided to continue unraveling the mystery later in the story. Sitting at my computer, I had the greatest train of thought ever.<strong>

**If some of this is confusing, don't worry. I'll be clearing it all up by the end, and trust me. It'll be one surprise you'll never see coming!**

**Remember! Review if you have any ideas, or if you think you know where I'm going with all this!**

**And hopefully with this update, I'll be more motivated to get my writing done!**

**Until next time, lovelies**  
><strong>~Starlight<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Life's been hectic; I'm an awful person, blah blah blah. I really don't have an excuse for not updating in such a long time other than I lost my muse for a while. Now I'm sitting here, the computer free for once, and decided to dredge my motivation back up from Davie Jones' locker…**

**Now, I have to say I'm shocked at the response I've gotten lately, not just on this story, but many others. I've gotten so many follows and favorites and reviews out of the blue! It's one of the few things that kept me sane, actually, knowing someone out there appreciates me…**

**Evergreengirl17: Your review literally made me cry. Like actual tears. And you wouldn't be saying how good my writing is if you went back and read some of my older stories! They're pretty awful…**

** .9: You have ****_no idea_**** what is means to me for you to compare me to Tolkien. He's one of my idols, and having my writing even used in the same sentence as his name is unbelievable! **

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

I heard the cry, and flew faster than I ever thought myself capable of. My hat flew off in the wind, and I only stopped for a second to watch it float to the forest below before flying away.

I don't know why that hat was so important to me; I just knew that I'd always had it, through everything. But that wasn't important now, only she was.

Just as the sun was setting, I caught a glimpse of brown and gold, a flash of waving hands in the dense flora.

Like a rocket in a daze, I shot down to the ground, but didn't actually retain any memory of the descent at all. All I knew was _find her find her help her._

Before my feet touched the ground, I had my dagger drawn, ready to pounce on any one or anything that might be around. What I wasn't expecting, however, was Alice standing with a fairly large chest cradled in her arms like a child.

"Peter! Peter oh thank the gods you heard me! I found something, something that might change Neverland forever!" I was more focused on her arm than the chest, though part of me was very curious.

"Never mind that! What in the world happened to your arm? Do you want to get an infection? Come here." I grabbed her good wrist and pulled her forward, making her drop the chest. It didn't break as it hit the ground, surprising seeing how old it looked, but she let out a scared yelp.

"Damn it Peter! Can't you be more careful?"

"I said forget that nonsense for a second! Do you have any idea how worried I was? Any idea at all?! I-I'm so sorry…" I trailed off, my voice catching in my throat. My shaking hands slowly worked off the make shift bandages wrapped hastily around her arm, "I should have known better than to take you to see those horrid women. They've always been disgustingly petty. I just thought… you'd like to see something magical." Nothing she could have said would have made me feel worse about myself that I already did, but I braced for the lash that was sure to come.

"Peter… don't apologize. You shouldn't blame yourself for this. I reacted badly…" She was looking down at the chest, not at me, not at her arm. I could see her lip trembling, but saw the determination not to cry on her face. I finally got the wrappings all the way off, and sighed internally.

The damage wasn't nearly as bad as I was afraid it would be, but it was still worse than I could manage on my own. I knew a trip to see Tiger Lily was in order, but I figured she would want to go home first.

"Hey Alice, you wanna head back to the fort and get some food? Cuz the lost boys caught some fat ol' rabbits and made a nice warm stew." Her face noticeably brightened at the mention of a hot meal.

I scooped her up in my arms and bent my knees in preparation for take off when she wiggled out of my grasp and landed quite harshly on the ground. Scrabbling like a new born calf, she scooped up that darned chest and ran back to me.

"But seriously Peter, you'll never believe what I found!"

"Haha tell me _after_ we get you fed and patched up! There's someone I want you to meet, I think she'll be happy to meet you as well. Like, actually happy…" I felt my face drop, praying to whatever was up in the sky that this excursion will go as planned. But Alice just smiled and held the filthy box tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooke's POV<strong>

I came to, slowly at first. I noticed the top of my canopy bed and the slight rocking of the ship before remembering why I was lying down while the sun was still shining down as strong as ever.

_"No...No...No…it can't be…"_ I moaned to myself.

It made sense, I guess.

"SMEE." I waited till I heard the footsteps before swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. I rested my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands. I didn't raise my head when the door opened.

"Glad to see you're awake Captain." His voice was low, the way he usually talks when he knows I'm in a delicate state of mind.

"I'm not glad to be awake, Mr. Smee. I'm not glad at all." I heard him give a soft sigh.

"Do you know what year it is on the main land, sir?" I didn't. I hadn't been to the mainland in what felt like a lifetime.

"No, Mr. Smee. I'm afraid my knowledge of the mainland ceased several life times ago." I never lifted my head to speak to the portly man fussing about in front of me.

"It passed the 2000 year mark…"

The whole ship hitched and lurched. If I had something in my stomach, it would have been all over the floor. _Over 200 years since…_

"Mr. Smee?"

"Yes Captain?"

"We're taking a trip to shore. We have something quite important to dig up."  
>"Sir, do you really think…?" I lifted my head and looked him right in his little blue eyes.<p>

"Oh yes Mr. Smee. I have almost no doubt in my mind." I stood and walked over to my closet, pulling a long worn leather coat from the depths of the fabric masses. Pulling the familiar fabric over my shoulders, I shrugged back a disconcerting feeling. I couldn't help but notice the jacket had the same wear and smell as the last time I wore it. The night I arrived in this jungle hell.

"That girl is related to my dear Emily."

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

The second we touched down outside of the fort, we were surrounded by small children, the oldest no more than twelve, the youngest no more than three. All were dressed in various leaves, animal skins, feathers and face paints. Each had a sort of weapon on them, ranging from bows to spears to daggers.

"Peter!"

"Peter you're back!"

"It's 'bout time you came back Pete!"

"Hey is that the lady you had in your bed?"

The cacophony was overwhelming, but Peter managed to silence it with a simple hand gesture. He stood at attention himself, and gave a whistle command. Instantaneously, the children lined up, tallest to smallest.

The first in the line looked to be twelve, thirteen at the most. His hair was tawny and fare, as well as his skin; Light freckles dusted his short nose. His chest was painted with black and red designs, and was wearing shorts made of some rough fabric, with a bow slung around his back and a quiver mad of deer skin.

"The name's Tootles, miss. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He reached a filthy hand out, and I laughed a little at his English accent, much too posh and familiar for a place like this.

The second boy was only a hair shorter, but obviously a year or two the minor to the first boy. His smile was contagious, dimples the only thing on his chubby face. Baby fine blonde hair framed his face angelically. He was wearing a cape made of sewn together animal skins. He made a hat out of skins and leaves to look like rabbit ears, and carried nothing but a chiseled knife at his hip.

"Hello Dame Alice. My name ez Nibs. I hope you enjoy the stew we made." I was taken aback, but the blonde hair and blue eyes would look right at home in a Germanic country.

The third boy was very different in demeanor. He was shorter, but had the build to be a wrestler or football player when he grew up. _If _he grew up. His hair was cut short, probably to keep manageable, and had piercing dark eyes to match his darker skin tone. If I had to guess, I would say he was Indian. He was the only one dressed in actual fabrics, made of silk and the brightest colours, only slightly dulled by the elements, he wore a pair of pants with an over shirt with a high neck and long sleeves. His weapon of choice was a spear tied to his back.

"Halo nona." _[A/n Indonesian for Hello miss. Sorry if it's incorrect.]_

"This is Slightly. He doesn't talk much, cuz he thinks he's better than the rest of us." The next boy in line spoke up. He was short and squat, chubby but not in an unhealthy way. His most predominant feature was his curly hair, only barely tamed good a leather headband. He was dressed like a Native American, but was fair in completion. He was covered in bumps and bruises and scratches. I could tell he was the clumsy one of the group, and the sling shot at his waist probably caused its fair share of injuries. He couldn't have been a day past seven, but seemed so mature. I guess they all did. I guess you have to mature quickly to be a lost boy and survive.  
>"And my name's Curly! Though sometimes the other boys call me Chubby, but I'm really not that chubby…" he looked down at his toes and kicked at the dust.<p>

The last two boys were sitting down, back to back. The were obviously twins, both of them had brown hair and brown eyes, with the same pointed chin and pointed up eyes. They would definitely be troublemakers back at home. They had managed to piece together full outfits of fur. If it weren't for their faces sticking out, they could have easily been mistaken for a pair of raccoons. The one closest to me was starting to doze off, and the other was picking at the ground with a small dagger. They were obviously the youngest, probably didn't even lose their first baby tooth yet.

"I'm One." His voice was soft and meek, like a sleepy child.

"And I'm Two." The second boy flopped to the ground and looked at me upside down.

"One and Two? Don't you have actual names?" I was honestly confused. Certainly they were twins, but they were their own person!  
>"Own names?" Peter seemed just as confused as me.<p>

"Yes own names! Twins generally have their own names!"

"Twins?" everyone around me tilted their heads to the side. They honestly didn't know what I was talking about!

"YES TWINS! Siblings who look very similar?"

"If I don't know what it is," Peter tried to explain, arms crossed over his chest, "My lost boys don't know." Shaking my head in shock that he could possibly be so dense, I gave a little nod to the crowd and finally introduced myself.

"Well hello boys. My name is Alice. Peter brought me here to help me, but it's starting to look like I'm going to be doing my fair share of helping myself!" I laughed along with my new friends as we all walked into the fort.

The first thing they did was throw an armful of fabric into my chest, and I went around the tree roots to change. It was pretty much the same thing I was wearing prior, leggings and a tunic. This tunic however had tassels along the bottom and markings painted into the fabric. It reminded me of the cave paintings I saw with my class on my grade seven field trip. When I went back to the main room, I was shocked at the sight that greeted me.

The way the Lost Boys and Peter worked together to get dinner together was something close to magic. Everyone had their job and they did it without bumping into to anyone or getting in the way in the slightest. It reminded me of those assembly lines for cars or something that makes these super high tech things in just a few minutes. Soon, we were all seated around the large table, Peter at one head, myself at the other.

"Wow! This strew is amazing!" and it really was. It had been forever since I had a nice hot meal, plus it was perfectly seasoned.

"Haha good thing you didn't come around when Curly first got here! He always added too much salt!" The table roared at the child's mistakes, the boy in question turning slightly red.

"Oh yeah? W-well, what about the time Tootles got his head stuck in the tree knot cuz he was trying to steal some nuts from a squirrel?" Another uproar from the crowd. From there, it turned into a contest to see who could tell the most embarrassing thing they could about anyone but themselves. Or Peter, I noticed. No one said anything bad about Peter.

Tears were streaming down my face from how hard I was laughing, until a sudden twinge in my arm reminded me that I was neglecting the cuts, again. I excused myself and went to the stream that flows outside the building.

I washed off most of the dirt, but it hurt so badly I couldn't get the grit out of the actual cuts. Steeling myself, I tried to flush them out, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me before I blacked out. Looking around, I saw Peter was attached to the hand, and the lost boys were crowding around the doorway.

"Oh darn! I'm sorry Alice, we were going to visit Tiger Lily to get those treated but we all got sucked into dinner." He looked like a child that was caught with his hand in the cookie jar, which in my opinion was adorable.

I tried to hide my glee, but it was kind of hard, because next to Peter himself, my favorite character growing up was Tiger Lily, the chief's daughter.

"Can we leave now?" I was grinning, despite the throbbing in my arm. I was used to it at this point. They had started to scab over again, so I would probably have to open them up to clean them properly. Infections were nasty things.

"Haha but of course! Come on my dear, let's fly!" He gave a smirk, as if trying to embody Captain Hooke, but I felt a slight twinge in my chest at the mocking tone in Peter's voice. _He has no idea…_

But before I could dwell on it, he scooped me up bridal style and took off like a rocket, straight into the air. He paused at the top, and gave a mighty crow. The lost boys and I crowed right back, the adrenaline making me giddy. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tight.

Not because I was afraid, not anymore. I held on because he was so warm, and smelt like a camp fire, and made me feel so safe. I squished my cheek to his and pointed forward.

"Onward!" He glanced over at me for but a moment before laughing so hard he did a little loop-de-loop in the air.

"ONWARD!" He turned to grin at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

That flight would be remembered as the first happiest memory I had, pure and full of joy, with nothing to soil it.

* * *

><p>We landed in a clearing not far from where the Indian camp was, only which I could only tell due to the smoke trails that were close enough to touch. All of the Lost Boys filtered into the clearing just as we touched down, which means they're incredibly quick, or Peter and I spent a long time in the air together.<p>

I blushed at the though of Peter and I being together for so long. I remembered having a crush on Peter when I was younger, but now that the real person is in front of me, I knew he was nothing like the person in the book.

On the pages, he was a quick wit whose main objective was to cause trouble and lead the Lost Boys in victory. I always admired his gal and adventure drive, but the real Peter was so different. He was adventurous, but also protective and caring. I tried to not like him; I tried to bring back those feelings of hatred I developed after that horrid book report incident, but I couldn't. I just couldn't look at this ginger goof and dislike him, even after the mermaid thing.

This used to happen to me back home. If a boy went and did something kind to me, like picking up my pencil or telling off a bully once, I would start to feel warm around them. I don't think those feelings were romantic, just like I don't think my feelings for Peter are romantic. I mean, I can't picture myself kissing him or anything, but I like when he holds me because I feel important and needed.

"Peter!" A cry shook me from my mental ranting. He slipped his hand from mine to run to the crowed of feathered and painted figures, all cheering and clapping at his return.

I looked down at my hand, trying to remember when he took it in his own, but I guess I was _really_ out of it.

I watched Peter interact with the tribe, smiling to myself when he took the Chief's headdress and pretended to walk around like an important person. I laughed and covered my mouth trying to stifle the sound so as not to bring attention to myself. I was having fun just watching the hullabaloo. I didn't want to interfere.

Peter and I made eye contact, and I felt my heart skip a beat. He looked so alive, his cheeks flushed with excitement. Suddenly, he jumped up into the air and plopped the headdress back onto the Chief's head before floating over to where I was, right outside the reach of the fire's light.

He gently took my hand and started to push through the crowd.

"Tiger Lily! Tiger Lily I need your help for a second!" A small hand shot up from the sea of bodies and scurried towards us. She was even more beautiful in person; the book did her no justice.

Her long inky hair was skillfully braided over her shoulder, adorned with beads and feathers. A leather headband held her bangs away from her eyes. Smooth, coloured skin was only broken by brilliant red and blue paint. Her dress was beautifully decorated and fitted her perfectly. I felt a twinge of jealousy, because she was so perfect.

I was suddenly self conscious of my tunic and unwashed hair.

"Hey there Tiger Lily! This is my best friend Alice. She's in need of some girl help. Oh and she needs some help with her arm too. Can you help her?" She just smiled and gestured for us to follow her into a smaller teepee away from the fires and the rambunctious crowd.

She led me to a mat on the ground and motioned for me to sit.

"Peter, I think it would be best if you left for a bit." Her voice was very soft and finished each word in its entirety. She didn't leave out any vowels or clip the ends of the words. Peter rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish way and backed out with a grand flourish. Tiger Lily and I giggled at his antics, and I instantly knew she was going to be someone who I could be friends with.

"That boy sure knows how to make an exit." She smiled kindly at me and I just nodded in agreement, "So what seems to be the problem?"

"Oh! Um, I came here because I need a wound cleaned and wrapped, so I don't know what he meant by girl help…" I awkwardly trailed off. It had been years since I casually talked to a girl. To anyone really. She laughed again and covered her mouth with a small hand.

"I think I know what he means." She snagged a piece of tangled hair draped on my shoulder and I turned bright red. That means Peter noticed I was looking like a cavewoman…

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about. If you have been living with those boys, I am surprised you still look this good! You are already very beautiful." Somehow, my face flushed even redder.

"O-oh no I'm nothing special…" I tried to keep my voice from shaking.

"Oh my, you do not see the way Peter looks at you then. He is not very good at hiding his feelings." Before I could deny anything or maybe throw up at the accusation, she took my hand and pulled me out of the back flap of the tee-pee. We walked a short distance through the woods to a small pool.

"This pool is heated from below the ground. Not many people know this pool is here, so I use it as my personal bathing area." She giggled again, and it stuck me how cute she was, "You can use it to wash up. I will wash your hair for you, and comb it out. I know how difficult it is to do by yourself." My whole chest lightened at her kindness. Thankfully, it was dark enough that I couldn't see my scars when I took off the tunic and pants.

Slipping into the water, I let out a breath of relief. It was like a hot bath, with jets, probably coming from the underground place. Tiger Lily used some kind of course soap and massaged it though my hair, she called it soapstone, and even though it didn't smell like apples or vanilla velvet, it was much better than wilderness and sweat.

Washing the grime off my body was like a thunderstorm in the desert. I didn't realize how much I needed a real, hot bath until I got out. I honestly felt like a new person. Tiger Lily handed me a cloth to wrap around myself and led me back to her tent. There she handed me a new dress and made a show of turning around and covering her eyes.

The dress was the same style as the one Tiger Lily wore now, without the drawings. It was a plain day dress, rather than a festive one. It was a little tight around the chest area, which is one tightness I didn't mind. The cuts on my arms had been cleaned in the bath, so all she had to do was smear some bitter smelling paste on them and wrap them up with some bandages.

"Oh I am so glad it fits you! Here, let me comb out your hair too!" She knelt behind me and used a bone comb to untangle the knots that turned my hair into a bird's nest. She apologized several times for pulling on the knots, but it felt so good to finally be clean again. Her nimble fingers braided my hair in a fashion similar to hers.

She even added a little colour pigment to my eyelids and lips. The whole process took no longer than an hour, but I felt reborn. Tiger Lily put a finger up to her lip and smiled in a sweetly devilish way. She slipped out of the tent and within a few seconds, the buzz of conversation all but stopped. She popped her head back through the flap and gestured me to come out.

The second I walked out of the tee-pee, there was a collective gasp. The Lost Boys and the Indians were smiling and clapping at my makeover. Floating above the crowd was the one person I really wanted to see. Peter's eyes had grown wide and his jaw dropped open.

"Wow Alice! Tiger Lily, you're magic!" He swooped down and scooped me up, twirling me in the sky like we were dancing in a ballroom. It really was magical.

Laughing, the Chief called us down back to earth, and sat up down around the fire. Tiger Lily to his right, Peter to his left, and I to Peter's left. The Lost Boys were to my left in random positions. Directly next to me was Two. He tugged on my sleeve and whispered into my ear.

"Miss Alice? Can you tell us a story?" I turned to Peter and repeated the question, and he seemed thrilled at the idea. He said something to the chief in a language I didn't understand, and waited for the large man to give a solemn nod. Smiling brilliantly, Peter turned back to me.

"The Chief said he would love to hear a story! And Tiger Lily can translate for the rest of her people." I just smiled at his childlike joy. I tried to think of a story I could tell, and the Peter Pan story was the first that popped to mind, but that would be weird to tell in this situation. I suddenly remembered one of my other favorite stories.

"Once upon a time, a young girl named Alice was sitting beneath a large tree with her sister. She was trying to read the book on her lap, but kept dozing off…"

As I told the crowed of the wild adventures of poor little Alice, I felt Peter's hand slip into mine. Smiling to myself, I realized this here is my second happiest memory. I would deal with the chest in the morning. For now, I was going to live in this moment.

* * *

><p><strong> Okay so suuuper long update. I actually have some of the plot already thought up, rather than just coming up with it on the spot. <strong>

** I hop you guys like it, cuz I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I really like how it came out happy and junk. It'll get darker eventually, if only to make the plot flow. I'm thinking if the next few chapters are this long, this story will be wrapping up in four or five chapters.**

** I decided to make the Lost Boys different ethnicities because I feel like Peter would help kids from all around the world. Plus it's going to help a plot i9dea I have later on in the story.**

** **I used the Peter Pan Wiki page to help with the names and personalities of the Lost Boys. Another thing I learned it that none of the Lost Boys know what a twin is because Peter doesn't know what twins are, and the boys can't know anything that Peter doesn't. Again, that's all from the wiki. I thought it was really interesting. **

** If you guys have any ideas for a plot twist or anything, please let me know! I love to include fan ideas, and maybe you can help me fill in the holes.**

** Until next time!**

** ~Starlight **


	8. Chapter 8

**OH look! Since I'm trapped at my computer cuz the chord of my heating pad only goes so far, I'll keep going! **

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<br>**I didn't want to open my eyes when I woke up the next morning. Last night had been the most fun I can ever remember happening. By the time I finished telling the Alice in Wonderland story, I was asked for more and more stories. Food and drinks were passed around, and I talked my throat raw. I was given a special headband, with beads all along the front. Peter told me it was a story teller's head band, and that I had been asked to come back for the next celebration!

The sun had begun to rise before we even left. Peter carried me back, and I dozed right off. He was just so warm, I felt like if I kept my eyes open for another second I would drop dead.

All I really remembered after that was Peter lying me down on his bed. I remembered feeling guilty about taking his bed again, so I mumbled something about sharing, just for the night. I remembered curling into his chest and falling back asleep to the smell of fire and home.

I cracked my eyes open a smidge and saw light filtering through the cracks in the walls over Peter's shoulder. He was still fast asleep, one arm draped over my side. He looked so much different in his sleep. He didn't have that forced look of superiority he usually wore around the Lost Boys. He actually looked his age now. His freckles matched his lashed almost to a queue. He twitched a little in his sleep, and I wished I could have just stayed there with his forever, but there was something I had to do.

Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned in and left a small kiss on his upturned nose. He scrunched up his face, and for a moment I was afraid I had woken him up, but he quickly settled down and took a deep breath, a small smile on his lips.

With a heavy heart, I wrote his a quick note and grabbed my treasure before slipping out of the fort. Thankfully the Lost Boys decided to spend the night back at the Indian camp, so I didn't have to worry about waking them up. A slight smile tugged at my lips, this reminded me of the first day I spent in Neverland, sneaking out of the empty room.

As I walked, I looked for a tall tree to climb, so I can find the cove and talk to Hook. Coming across a tall pine tree, I placed the chest at the roots and quickly braided my hair like it was last night. Scaling the tree, I only almost fell twice. Thankfully I didn't have to go all the way to the top, because even though I'm not afraid of heights, I _am_ afraid of the thin top of a tree snapping under my weight and impaling me on the way down.

According to the sun, I guessed it was about noon, maybe one, and the cove was west of where I was. It looked to be about a two hours walk, but that was what it seemed from up in a tree.

It took me half the time to get down as it did to climb up, mostly because I fell most of the way down, only managing to snag a branch before I slammed into the trunk. I hefted the chest up, my hands covered in sap and small scratches, and walked in the direction I hoped was west.

The trip was actually quite nice. The sun wasn't too hot and the birds were singing beautifully. I whistled back to the tunes around me while thinking of how exactly I'm going to bring this whole thing up to Hook.

_So why do I look like this Emily girl?_

_ Want to talk about your feelings? How about why you tried to kill yourself?_

_ Who is David?  
>Why don't we start from the beginning?<em>

I shook my head for the hundredth time. None of these would work. Groaning in frustration I tried again.

"Um hi Captain Hook. I don't know if you remember me, but my name is Alice. You found me unconscious and wrapped up my arm? Well, I happened to come across a chest when I was trying to re-open those wounds, and I was wondering if you'd like to clarify what the hell I found in there!?" as I babbled on, I got more and more frustrated, finally losing it at the end and cursing.

Frustrated, I plopped down on tree root and put my head in my hands. I _knew_ this was a big deal, but I had no idea what I was doing.

"It's not here Captain!" a voice called from a bit away, maybe a hundred yards or so away.

"What do you _mean_ it's not there Smee?" It was definitely Hooks voice, but he sounded so distraught.

"I mean, captain, that there's a big hole in the ground and dig marks all around the hole. The chest. Is. Gone. Sir."

"_GONE?_ Oh my… Mr. Smee, it can't be gone. It can't be gone. If it's gone, than that means there's someone on this island who has it. Someone who knows everything…"

_Not everything,_ I thought to myself. Crouching low, I crept to where the voices were. I was off, the pair was only about thirty yards away, the dense foliage muffled the sounds.

"Let's just go back to the ship sir. We can figure it out there. Obviously who ever found it, found it recently. The piles of dirt are fresh."

"Okay, Smee. Let's just go back… there's no point in grieving in the open like this."

I couldn't believe my luck. I could just follow them to the ship and confront them first thing. I wouldn't have to wait or look for them. I followed close behind, not making a sound. It only took twenty minutes before the trees started to thin out and sand began to get stuck in my old sneakers. I realized something I hadn't thought of before. Hook and Smee only had one ship. How was I planning on getting to the Jolly Roger without a boat? I smacked myself for being so stupid, and steeled my nerves.

"Hey! Captain Hook! I think I have something of yours!" Probably not the best thing to start with, but it was too late now. His head shot up and focused first on what was in my arms, than my face.

"T-that's my… You're that girl! Come here child! You have some explaining to do."

"That's my line, _sir._ I have a whole load of questions for you. And I'm not leaving until you answer them" I stood with my legs slightly apart, one hand on my hip, the other holding the chest. The picture of confidence and defiance.

"Well then, come along little miss,'" Smee was the first to speak after my statement, "There's enough room for one more person in the dingy." Taken aback by how easy it was, it took me a moment before I could scramble down to the small boat at the edge of the water.

Smee held out a hand to help me into the boat, but I didn't relinquish my death hold on the chest. I wasn't letting this thing out of my sight until I had my answers, no matter how long that takes.

The trip to the Jolly Roger was quite, and was a lot of glances exchanged between Smee and Hook. I was almost completely certain it was because of that photo I found. By the time we hauled up to the top deck, the sun was already heading back down to the horizon.

The second our feet hit the deck, the crew surrounded us, cheering at the Captain's return. I thought it was a little odd, seeing how he was probably only gone for a few hours. Then I recalled how Hook described the crew when he first woke up in Neverland, and it made a little more sense why the crew was so nutty.

"Attention! Do not disturb my quarters until I come out myself! We have some serious matter to attend to, and if anyone interrupts us for any reason, there will be major consequences." He seemed very serious, but the crew simply gave another cheer and went back to their daily jobs.

Smee ushered me into the intricate door under the ship's wheel. The room was exactly the same as the last time I was there, down to the coats that had fallen from the closet when I opened the door. Hook pulled a chair to the table and cleared off some of the books. He gestured with his hook to place the chest on the only clear area on the table, just big enough to fit.

"Not so fast. I want you to explain what's going on first. Why do I look like that girl in the picture? Why did you have to become a pirate? Who's David? What happened to him? What's going on?" I could feel tears threatening to fall, but I refused to be weak. I was just so confused and scared. I needed answers. Now.

He fell heavily into the chair next to mine and put his head in his hands.

"Smee, this is going to take a while. Would you mind fetching us some refreshments?" As the short man left the room, he lifted his head and looked at me with dead eyes, "I suppose I'll have to start from the beginning, won't I?" He suddenly looked twenty years older. His sharp jaw saw shadowy and the circles under his eyes made the irises that much blacker. I just nodded and finally gave up the chest, placing it on the table. He ran his hand across his face and took a shaky breath.

* * *

><p>"I met Emily when I was only seventeen years old. She was fifteen at the time. I was the boy who groomed the horses, and she milked the cows. Both of our families had been wiped out by some sort of illness, and it was the only place we could work without a family. They rented us little rooms above the barn, so we were neighbors for three years. When I was twenty, the farm closed down, but by that time we had saved enough to rent a small room in the city.<p>

"We lived together for a year before we got married. It was a small ceremony, just the pastor and a few friends from work. She worked as a seamstress and I as a delivery person. Life was bliss, especially when we found out that we were going to have a child. Five months before the baby was supposed to be born, Emily was out buying some last minute ingredients for dinner. I was still out on a delivery, so I didn't know she went out. When I got home, there was a note on my door." He rummaged though the chest and pulled out a dirty scrap of paper.

_"If you want to hold your wife again while she still lives, you'll bring 70000 pounds to the fifth dock by Sunday nightfall. If not, your family will never expand." _With a heavy hand, he dropped the paper back into the chest.

"Now, I had no where near 7,000 pounds. I rummaged through the room and scraped together every cent we had been saving. I carried it all to the fifth dock on Sunday, just as the sun was setting. There she was, hands tied behind her back, a cut on her forehead, looking as brave as a real heroine.

"I gave them everything I had, but they just laughed at me, telling me if I didn't fork over the rest of the ransom, they would cut Emily's throat and throw her over the edge of the dock. I pleaded with them, tried bargaining with them. Finally, I managed to make a deal.

'They would give the money back to Emily, so she could live and raise the child, but I had to go with them and pay it off with free labor. I realized the only reason they agreed was because they knew I would die before I paid it all off. In the first year, we sunk a dozen ships, killed everyone on board. There were twelve crew executions, six for trying to steal some of the treasure, three for trying to poison the captain and three for crying.

"By the end of the second year, almost the whole crew had been killed and replaced. Most were in the same position I was in, but they had given up. I, on the other hand, constantly went to the captain and asked how much debt I had left, if I could send a letter back to Emily. He found my courage amusing, so he let me write letters back home, but even now I'm not sure if he ever actually sent them.

"It was September of that second year, and the captain called me into his quarters to tell me something. I thought he was going to tell me that my debt was paid back. Oh, how wrong I was. He told me Emily and the child had been killed in a storm. He didn't even tell me what gender the child was. He laughed as I tried not to cry and kicked me into the holding cell. He told me 'Get a hold of yourself, Hooke. You know what happens to women on a ship like this.' He didn't search my pockets though. I still had my dagger, and some paper and a pencil.

"I quick scrawled a message, knowing no one would care enough to read it. I cut straight across my neck and waited to die. When I woke up, I was in a round room made of roots and sticks. I though, this must be heaven! It was nothing like what I thought heaven would be, but it was still wonderful. The first person I saw was nothing like I thought God would be like either.

"He was about thirty, with brilliantly red hair and a charming smile. He had a small boy behind him, a spitting image of the man. 'Are you God?' I asked the man. He threw his head back and laughed. 'No, my good man,' he said to me, 'my name is David, and this is Peter. Welcome to Neverland.' I was shocked. I wasn't dead, but this place couldn't have been real.

"David showed me to my ship, showed me my crew, and it was all so overwhelming. I soon realized that time didn't actually move here, so after what seemed like a year or so, I confronted David. I wanted him to tall me just what the Hell was going on. Why didn't I die? Where was this place? He just laughed and told me not to pry. He said that if I tried to find out the truth, I would regret it.

"He threatened me! So I left, went back to my ship and started planning. I wrote down everything I noticed, like how Peter seemed to be the only one who grew at all. David, myself the crew, we never aged a day, but that boy shot up like a weed. He only stopped when David disappeared. I also noticed that Smee was the only one to break this…this programming the crew seemed to be under. It was slight at first, but soon he would come into my quarters and hold an actual conversation with me.

"One day, I decided I had enough of this, and sought David out. He was just as jolly and impressive as he had been on the first day. I confronted him, and that jolly smile dropped fast. 'I warned you James. I warned you not to pry.' He came at me, his knife coming right for me. I just barely escaped with my life, but not with all my parts attached.

"Peter never cut off my hand, dear Alice. No, it was his father, David that fed my hand to the crocodile. It hurt so much, nothing had felt real since coming to this Godforsaken island, but oh lord it hurt. He said to me, 'James, I told you not to pry. You could have been happy here.' He shook his head and came at me with a bloody knife. 'Wait!' I said, making him stop, 'wait. Just… just tell me if my child survived.'

"He looked sadly down at me and shook his head. My heart dropped for a moment until he spoke. 'You're child was fine. Your wife too. There never was a storm.' My heart really did stop then. 'What do you mean _was_?' I asked him, and oh boy was I scared to hear his response. 'I mean was. They both died a long time ago. Time runs differently here. Almost ninety years have passed on the Mainland. Your family as you knew it is dead, but your blood runs on. But now, you'll be joining them. I can't have you ruining the life I've made here'

"I could barely hear what he was saying. I saw nothing but red. I grabbed a rock at my feet and smashed it into his head. I never meant to kill the man, just knock him out and tie him up. I wanted answers, not his blood on my hands. In a flash, a storm appeared out of no where. Things started changing fast, and I must have blacked out, because the next thing I remembered was waking up on my ship, with Peter Pan floating above me, threatening to cut off my other hand.

"The first time I saw a hook in place of my hand, I felt the same way I did that night in the holding cell. I didn't want to exist anymore. 'Peter!' I called up to him, 'where is your father?' he just laughed. 'Father? Who needs a father? You nasty grown ups just want to take over!' I felt lightheaded. 'No Peter, where is David?' I remember his smile dropping. He grabbed his head as if he was in pain, but as soon as it happened it was over and he was smirking again. 'what are you going on about you old codfish? It's just me and my lost boys. That's all there's ever been!'

"I remember that moment as clearly as if I just lived it a moment ago. I started crying, not loud crying, mind you, but silent tears. I was stuck here. The one person who could have saved me was gone, and no one remembered him, not even Smee. Then I realized, there was nothing for me to go back to. No Emily. No small room by the docks. There was nothing left for me.

"I tried to end it one more time. I tied a noose to my doorframe and jumped off the chair. I blacked out, and woke up on my bed, no sign the rope or of my attempt. I can't escape this place. I've lived every day trying to figure out what in the world is going on. I've tried talking to Pan, but he has this notion that I want to kill him or burn down the island or something…" he trailed off, voice cracking. A loud sob escaped my chest, and I covered my face to hide the tears streaming down my face.

"Oh my dear, why are you crying?" He handed me a handkerchief and I took it to dry my face, only to cry more.

I could relate with his story, and it hurt me to know he was being treated this way by Peter. He didn't deserve this from anyone.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that. You didn't deserve any of it. I… I know how you feel, to a certain degree. I know how it feels to be trapped in a life you don't want to live…" just then, Smee opened the door with his foot and carried in a try with some iced tea and pastries.

"Oh deary me! Miss are you alright?" He seemed so concerned for me, so I just nodded and gave him a watery nod.

"Alice, what year were you born?" James' voice was soft and cautious.

"1997. I was seventeen back home, but who knows how much time has passed in the past three days." I could see him doing calculations in his head. He exchanged a meaningful glance with Smee.

"That would make is about…"

"Eleven generations, sir." He looked at me and took a deep breath.

"Alice, how far back do you know on your family tree?" I shook my head.

"Not much. My parents died when I was five, and I was raised by my extended family. I don't know much about my real family."

"Well, does the name Ross sound familiar to you?" I blinked.

"Yeah, actually. It's a family name, they usually change it to Rose for a girl, but it's been a family name for as long as anyone can remember. My middle name is Rose, to follow it." Hook's eyes filled with tears and for the first time, he let them fall down his cheeks. He pulled me into a close hug.

"Ross was Emily's maiden name."

Just then, a cry sounded from the deck.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

I woke up to cold sheets. I rolled onto my back, trying to figure out of last night was just a dream, or if Alice really slept next to me. Sitting up, I saw a piece of paper flutter to the ground.

_Dear Peter-_

_ I'm sorry to leave so soon. I haven't slept so well since coming to Neverland. Last night will from now on be my happiest memory. But I had to leave today. I had to find this out for myself, because it could change everything. I'll be back, but I don't know when. Could be tonight, could be in a few days. I'll fill you in when I get my answers. Please don't be mad, and what ever you do, don't go looking for Hook._

_ Forever yours,_

_ Alice _

I was shocked. She really was there with me last night. _She left. _It was her happiest memory. _What about Hook? _I need to find her.

If something happened to Alice, I don't know what I would do. Since she specifically said, don't look for Hook, that's the first place I'm going. I went to grab my hat, only to remember I had lost it when looking for Alice yesterday. There's certainly been a lot of looking the past few days.

I went straight to the Jolly Roger, knowing that's where I'll find Hook, and hopefully Alice. I made it just in time to see her go into the Captain's quarters with that fiend, Hook. I flew around the back of the ship and perched on the window sill. Although I want to rescue Alice, I was also curious about what Alice had come here to find out.

_"I met Emily when I was seventeen years old…" _I sat there on the window sill, listening to Hook's story in shock. Then he said a name, he said it over and over, but every time I heard it, I got a shooting pain in my head and the name went in one ear and out the other.

_"I didn't mean to kill him." _My head felt like it was going to explode. I tried flying away, but everything was swimming. I slammed onto the deck, writhing in pain. I couldn't think of a single solid thought.

_What is this? Why does my head hurt so badly? _

Images swam behind my eyelids. Flashes of red hair. Bright smiles. A warm presence.

"My dear Peter. Don't let anyone make you grow up." A deep, familiar voice made my ears throb. I let out a cry, covering my ears to try to quite the roar in my head.

_"PETER!" _It wasn't the deep voice. This one was higher, musical sounding. Something cold touched my burning face, and then there was nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally the plot is solidifying. I don't have much to say now; I said most of it at the end of the last chapter. <strong>

**If anyone is confused, ask away! I'll be more than happy to clear anything up! **

**~Starlight**


End file.
